GlomTales!
'''GlomTales! '''is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of DuckTales. Plot Glomgold forms his own team made up of all of Scrooge's greatest villains to defeat Scrooge's family once and for all. Synopsis Because Louie is still grounded thanks to the catastrophe he nearly caused yesterday, Della has blocked his phone signal, replacing all his videos with a lecture on ethics. Scrooge's victory in the wager draws near within two days as he is well ahead of Glomgold. To ensure that, Scrooge is leading his family on a quest to find the Hobo King's Ruby Vindle at Big Rock Candy Mountain. Louie is denied by Della, as she is still angry that his antics from yesterday nearly wrecked the space-time continuum and nearly killed the family. Della reminds the green-shirted triplet to learn that good never comes from cockamamie schemes. At the junkyard, the Beagle Boys' hideout, Glomgold catapults himself inside with difficulty using a slingshot and is caught by the Beagles for tresspassing. Having been held upside down, Glomgold proposes an alliance of "family" to be the greatest scheme of all. Ma Beagle points out that Glomgold has been constantly losing to Scrooge because his rival is stronger and craftier, but Glomgold blames his constant failures on McDuck's family and shows a photo. Determined to win the wager at all costs, Glomgold wants to form a family of his own to end Scrooge and his own family once and for all. Bigtime, Bouncer, and Burger seem to agree to killing the nephews of Donald but Ma Beagle thinks the war is about the wager with Scrooge and contemplates execution. Glomgold desperately needs the Beagles' help to finally beat Scrooge so when the wager draws to a close, the money will go to them; everything Scrooge has on hand would go to Glomgold and the deed to Duckburg would fall into Ma Beagle's hands. While the rest of the family departs, Louie tries to sneak out but the DT-87 robot on the insistence from Della and Gyro's programming stops him from scheming and sneaking out. Louie tries to bluff his way through about clarification, but is further rejected. Meanwhile, at the Waddle Headquarters, as Glomgold proposes alliance to Mark Beaks, Beaks himself wants to only build his own reputation, creating his own money like the Beaks Coin. Beaks says the coin is in the clouds, but Ma Beagle nearly walks out due to a waste of time. Glomgold needs Beaks to best Gyro's own technology and Ma Beagle advises manipulating him. Beaks greedily wants to wipe out all competition including Scrooge and finally decides to join Glomgold's alliance. Back at the Manor, Louie fools the DT-87 with decoys in his bed and the closet, but the deception does not last long. In the skies, Glomgold's party comes under cannon fire from Don Karnage's flagship, the Iron Vulture, while Glomgold needs to recruit a pilot to confront Launchpad. Taken inside, Glomgold momentarily fights with Karnage and the former wants his aid. Karnage agrees to join only to kill Dewey as payback for stealing his crew months back. It seems Glomgold's team is finally complete, but Karnage spots Glomgold's thumb obstructing Webby's part in the photo of the family. Just then, Beaks finds a foe who has faced Webby before and lost: Magica de Spell who is also Scrooge's greatest adversary. When Ma Beagle and the other villains agree to recruit Magica, Glomgold relunctantly agrees. Meanwhile at Funso's, Magica is holding lame magic shows for birthday children using conjuring tricks; thanks to having her own magic diminished. Karnage believes Magica is biding her time until she regains her powers while being humiliated. Glomgold, in disguise, whispers his alliance proposal to Magica, and seeing his gang, Magica is eager to finally wipe out Scrooge's family and get her revenge on all the Funso's staff and children guests. With his own family alliance finally completed, Glomgold then maniacally announces they can finally take out Scrooge's. Meanwhile at McDuck Manor, Louie tries to dress up as Huey and escape, but the real Huey calls up through the DT-87 while fishing in a lake of pep soda. Louie wants to know the flavor, but Della also joins Huey's end as her youngest son has not earned the flavor since she is still mad at him. At the end of Scrooge's party, the Hobo King arrives and Huey cuts out the call. After questioning schemes, on another video, Della points out that Louie's schemes can have negative results and wishes him to stop. Just then, the Iron Vulture flies overhead and takes out the Manor's outer defenses and Bouncer Beagle disables the DT-87. Louie tries to call out for help, but Beaks jams the phone signals. Duckworth tries to scare off the villains in his demonic form, but Magica blasts him out with her Ghost Banishing Amulet. The villains begin to converge on Louie. Louie tells Glomgold's gang that the family left without him. While Magica wants to kill Louie as a warm-up, Louie overhears Glomgold's scheme. With the rest of the family absent, the other villains almost turn on Glomgold, but the villain says his scheme is like a family and his united family is the greatest scheme of all. But Ma Beagle points out that Scrooge's victory in the wager is imminent within half-an-hour and cannot be touched if that happens. Glomgold wants to kill Scrooge and the family so they can get the entire fortune, and Louie, seeing how his grand-uncle bested Grandpappy Beagle, decides to turn his back on his own family. At the Money Bin, Owlson congratulates Scrooge on his victory on the wager, but is also slightly sad that she and the other Glomgold staff have to work with the more successful Scrooge. Just as Della is worrying about Louie, the Iron Vulture arrives with Glomgold leading his family alliance. Glomgold has formed a new family called Clan Glomgold to finally bring about the downfall of Scrooge's family; Magica announces her intentions to vent her hatred for the McDucks; Ma Beagle is determined to regain the deed to Duckburg and rename it Beagleburg; Beaks wants to have a new age of technology for his superiority and Don Karnage wishes to gain revenge on Dewey at last. The villains advance without Glomgold's plan and the outergrounds of the Money Bin become a battleground. As McDuck's family and the enemy are even, Magica and Glomgold quarrel over who would be the one to handle Scrooge. Louie then arrives as he had used his own scheme to finally gain Glomgold the victory in the wager. With the resources of the villains combined, they had gained more money than Scrooge did; Glomgold has gained Louie as a business partner and decides that the other villains are no longer required. Suddenly, Louie also maniacally laughs and reveals Glomgold's real name, Duke Baloney. As Flintheart Glomgold is a false identity, the money will instead go to Llewelyn Duck. Angry that their money has been targeted, the other villains vent their frustration on Glomgold who falls into the sea and swims away. After the villains flee, Louie apologizes to Della as he has seen many business angles. After embracing him, Della wants Louie to pledge not to hurt the ones he loves and in return, she can help him with his angles. She also insists Louie turn the company back to Scrooge, but Louie, with greed on his mind, looks at the documents further. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Paget Brewster as Della Duck *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys *Jaime Camil as Don Karnage *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Natasha Rothwell as Zan Owlson *David Kaye as Demonworth *Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly *Yuri Lowenthal as DT-87 Trivia *In the sneak-peek trailer, Magica is shown to have her feathers green, but in the actual episode, her feathers are still white. **According to Francisco Angones, this happened because the wrong character model for Magica was sent to the animation studio overseas and therefore had to be redone. *Ma Beagles first name is revealed to be Catherine. *Glomgolds "Theme Song Takeover" replaces the theme song in this episode. *The idea of Glomgold reuniting all Scrooge's enemies could derive from the Italian comic story "Scrooge's Last Adventure" where Glomgold and Rockerduck form an alliance with Magica and the Beagle Boys to ruin Scrooge and achieve their objectives (outclass him, take his Dime and his money). Also in the story "A Little Something Special" by Don Rosa the Beagle Boys join forces with Magica and Flintheart. Category:Season 2 episodes (2017) Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:DuckTales